


BTHB - Supernatural Fear Inducer

by EchoFall



Series: Echo’s BTHB [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Fear Inducer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: supernatural fear inducer prompt for bthb.After being cursed by Merasmus, Soldier has to help him out.
Relationships: Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Echo’s BTHB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	BTHB - Supernatural Fear Inducer

**Author's Note:**

> see! i’m writing!
> 
> (chapter 8 of S&S is like 70% complete)

“Mwahaha! You really think you could backstab me, the mighty Merasmus!? I think not!” 

Spy was pinned down by Merasmus’ heavy foot as the wizard began to monologue. He struggled desperately, but was unable to free himself as the foot on his chest pressed down with more force. 

“Putain! Free me at once!” Spy hissed, glaring up at Merasmus. The wizard laughed, the sound booming through the open area. Merasmus’ eyes suddenly started glowing green as he lifted his twisted staff above his head. Green light flew off of it as he cackled, voice deepened. 

“FOOL! For your insolence, I lay a curse upon thee! May you relive every single one of your worst memories!” His voice boomed as a flash of light engulfed the surrounding area, briefly blinding Spy. He gasped, throwing his head back as he was suddenly overwhelmed with the memories that haunted his nightmares, his face twisting into an expression of pure terror. His breathing began to quicken as gear paralysed him, the sound of screaming quickly drawing out Merasmus’ booming voice-

“MERASMUS! You get your filthy hands off of my teammate!” Merasmus startled, looking towards the intruding figure with a glare. 

“Ugh! Why can I never get rid of you!?” He suddenly noticed the rocket launcher in Soldier’s arms, eyeing it suspiciously. He had been hit with one of those rockets, once, and it was something he really didn’t want to experience again. “... Not that it really matters, I’ve already done what I needed to do!” He stepped back, disappearing with a flash of green light. Soldier looked towards Spy, who had curled up into a ball on the ground. 

“C’mon, Frenchie, we don’t have all day.” He grumbled, stomping over to Spy. He had really been looking forward to fighting Merasmus; saving Spy had only been an extra duty that had come with dealing with the wizard. “Up ya get.” He nudged Spy with his foot, chasing him to flinch away. 

“B-back! Back!” Spy demanded, his eyes glazed and breathing unsteady. Soldier frowned, kneeling down next to Spy’s crumpled form. Suddenly he remembered what he had seen before he had started yelling at Merasmus. The wizard had apparently cursed Spy to ‘relive every single one of his worst memories’ whatever that meant. 

“I didn’t think Merasmus actually knew how to curse people…” He muttered, observing the form of the man in front of him. “What’s going on in your head, Frenchie?” He asked, sitting down with a huff. Reaching out a hand, he lightly touched Spy’s shoulder. 

“N-no!” Spy begged, but Soldier didn’t relent. He ignored Spy’s flinch, moving forwards so he was closer to his teammate. Awkwardly giving Spy a half-hug, he began talking. 

“C’mon, Cupcake. It’s all in your head. You’re alright.” He murmured gruffly, voice much quieter than normal. Spy had been shaking his head and pleading under his breath, but was now calming down slightly. He leant towards Soldier unconsciously, his breathing slowing slightly as his tremors lessened. Soldier grinned, adjusting so he could rest Spy against himself. 

“That’s right, Frenchie. I’ve got you, you’re alright. Deep breaths, okay?” Spy nodded shakily, his eyes refocusing. He gripped onto Soldier’s shirt with white knuckles as he attempted to return his breathing to normal. 

They sat in relative silence for a while, the only sound being Soldier’s soft encouragements and Spy’s laboured breathing. At some point, Spy had pressed himself fully against Soldier, who had wrapped both arms around him in return. Eventually, he sat up, looking Soldier in the eye with furrowed brows. 

“... Merci, Soldat. I do not know what Merasmus did to me - nor do I want to talk about it - but I thank you for… calming me down.” He looked away, clearly embarrassed. Soldier beamed, wrapping his arms around Spy in a quick movement. 

“Not a problem, Cupcake!” Spy tensed at first, but relaxed into the strong arms just as quickly. He all but melted into Soldier’s arms as he smiled. 

“Again, I cannot thank you enough-“ 

“Uh, what’re you guys doin’ over there?” Both of the mercenaries startled and looked over to where the new voice came from. Scout was standing where Soldier had been earlier, and Sniper was just walking over. There was an awkward period of silence as both parties looked each other over. 

“Um. Are we interruptin’ somethin’?” Sniper asked, looking uncomfortable. Spy looked mortified as Soldier chuckled. 

“Not at all, Maggot!” He stood up hauling Spy to his feet. Spy was still slightly unsteady, his extremities still trembling slightly and his face pale. He nodded a thanks as Scout and Sniper looked between the pair. 

“We came to get you, cause you didn’t come back.” Scout explained as Soldier and Spy walked over. “Engie thought you guys had gotten hurt or somethin’, so he sent us.” His expression was confused as he watched the two mercenaries who usually seemed to hate each other. 

“Merasmus cursed me to relive my worst memories, Soldier… helped me through it.” Spy explained vaguely, looking at Scout in a way that made the questions forming in his throat dissolve. 

“Well, as long as you’re alright now, Mate.” Sniper shrugged slightly, gesturing back to the direction of the base. “We should head back.” Soldier nodded, shuffling ever so slightly closer to Spy. 

“Affirmative! They will be worried about us!” With that, he began walking back towards the base, forcing the others to follow. Suddenly, he stopped. “... You two go on ahead, I want to talk to Spy.” Scout and Sniper looked between each other hesitantly, before silently agreeing. Soldier waited until they were a good distance ahead before turning to Spy. 

“Will you be alright?” He asked, voice low and gruff. Spy looked away, not meeting Soldier’s eyes. 

“Yes, of course.” He replied without missing a beat. Soldier frowned under his helmet.

“I don’t believe you, Frenchie.” He stated plainly, watching as Spy flinched slightly. “You know you can tell me anything. I will not tell a soul.” Spy chuckled. 

“You have a habit of blurting out whatever is on your mind, so forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Soldier grinned up at Spy, chuckling slightly. 

“No one ever thinks I know anything of value, which makes it easy to keep secrets!” Spy smiled sadly at his newfound friend. 

“... Maybe we should head back to base. We do not want another search party looking for us, after all.” He frowned, looking away once more. “And I might tell you a bit about what I saw once we have returned.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart!” Spy blushed slightly at the nickname, looking back at Soldier with a small smile. 

“No, thank you.”


End file.
